


Need More Tea

by knowyourincantations



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [13]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Immortality, Post-Hogwarts, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 16:34:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15976202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knowyourincantations/pseuds/knowyourincantations
Summary: Hermione has a surprise for Pansy, Pansy's reaction is unexpected.





	Need More Tea

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 13 - ~~Reincarnation!AU~~ or **Immortal!AU**

Hermione leaned over and shook Pansy’s shoulder. With her usual grumble, Pansy tried to roll over and hide her head under the sheets. Hermione didn’t give in, tugging and pulling until Pansy sat up and glared at her.

“What?” she hissed, glancing at the clock. “It’s Sunday, why are you up so early?”

Hermione didn’t let it phase her. “I have something to show you,” she said, passing Pansy her silk dressing gown. “Get up.”

With a groan, Pansy snatched her dressing gown and got out of bed. She never could go back to sleep after being woken, something Hermione often took advantage of on their days off.

“It better be important,” Pansy said, stifling a yawn.

Heart racing, Hermione turned and picked up the cup of tea she’d put on the bedside table, pressing it into Pansy’s hands. “It is,” she said, trying to hide her nerves.

Pansy made an appreciative sound as she sipped the tea, but Hermione didn’t waste time. She started guiding her out of the room and through the house. Pansy muttered and grumbled, but followed, sipping her tea and looking more awake with each moment.

There was a round of complaining when Hermione led her outside, but she had left a pastry on the side-table by the back door, and that soothed Pansy’s ire a little. It didn’t stop her from muttering about stomping through the back garden in her silk nightie and dressing gown, but Hermione enjoyed her mutterings and didn’t mind.

They’d had years to grow used to each other’s quirks. Nearly ten years, and Hermione had been waiting and waiting for the last two years for something to go wrong, to prove this was a bad idea. Nothing had, and she ushered Pansy into the garden shed with trembling hands and a racing heart.

“If you’ve found a way to improve your terrible gardening abilities, I demand fresh flowers in every room, every day,” Pansy said, wiping her fingers on Hermione’s shirt when she finished her pastry.

Hermione swatted at her and just earned a sneer. It was better than another rant about being dragged out of bed just to go the garden shed.

“Okay, so you remember when I was working on something out here two years ago?” Hermione asked cautiously, retrieving a box from one of the high shelves.

“Don’t remind me.” Pansy rolled her eyes and sipped her tea. “You kept making me go to bed alone while you tinkered away out here. You wouldn’t even tell me what it was you were working on. Your warding was impenetrable.”

Hermione bit her lip and clutched at the box. “There’s a reason for that, but...I think it’s time. I think, I can’t imagine ever loving anyone else. Ever wanting to be with anyone else.”

Pansy put her teacup down on a shelf and frowned at her. “We’re already married, what could you possibly have in there that’s more of a commitment than marriage?”

Taking a deep breath, Hermione opened and box and retrieved the stone. Pansy sneered down at it.

“A rock? Really?”

“It’s a philosopher’s stone,” Hermione whispered.

Pansy reeled back a bit, then searched her expression. “Merlin’s balls, you’re serious! How the bloody hell did you get your hands on a...you _made a philosopher’s stone_?”

Hermione nodded, her heart pounding in her ears. “I didn’t mean to? I mean, I did, but, I didn’t think I would actually succeed, and then I did but...it’s...I mean...”

When Pansy reached for it, Hermione didn’t stop her. Pansy turned it over in her hands, her expression becoming full of awe.

“You’ll be immortal with this,” she said. “You could live forever, and never age.”

“That is how it works,” Hermione said awkwardly. There was also the bit about gold, but they lived comfortably enough already, she didn’t care about that.

Pansy inhaled sharply and then put the stone back in the box in one fast movement. She met Hermione’s gaze with wide eyes.

“You want to make and share the Elixir of Life with me,” she said breathlessly.

Hermione could only nod and bite her lip again.

“I need another cup of tea,” Pansy said faintly. She reached out and took the box from Hermione, closing the lid sharply. “And this is going inside, in the safe. I can’t believe you just had it sitting out here for...Merlin’s tits, for _two years!_ ”

She shook her head and stomped out of the shed. “Tea, and then we’ll talk about your utter lack of respect for the seriousness of...I mean, _really_!”

Hermione hurried to follow her, not sure how to take it. Halfway across the back garden, Pansy turned suddenly, stepping so close that Hermione almost knocked her over before managing to stop herself.

“Yes, by the way,” Pansy said, giving her lips a quick peck. “Eternity with you sounds perfect, I don’t believe I could love or be with anyone else either. So, _yes._ But we need to talk about the fact you had this sitting in the bloody garden shed for two years, you bloody, idiotic, silly....ugh!”

Turning abruptly, Pansy stomped off towards the house again, muttering loudly. Hermione stood still for a moment, letting it sink in before coming to her senses and rushing after her.

Of all the ways she imagined Pansy might to react to the offer of immortality, swearing at her and stomping off for a cup of tea was not one of them.

**End.**


End file.
